The invention relates generally to water pump systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to water well pump systems, such as those that are employed for pumping water from an underground well up to a house or other location for use of that water for drinking, showering, restrooms cooking and the like.
Water pumps are very well known in the prior art. In particular pumps are very well known for pumping water from an underground well. There are two primary types of pumps that are known for pumping such water from an underground well. First, a manual crank style manual pumping system is very well known whereby a dedicated well is provided that receives a pipe therein. A piston type manual pump with an integral flapper valve is placed in fluid communication with the pipe whereby a up stroke of the piston pulls water upwardly from the well using a vacuum while a down stroke allows the air to pass through the valve. Further discussion of these manual pumping systems is not needed, as these systems are very old and exceedingly well known.
Another common system for pumping water from a well is an electrical pump. In this system, an electrically powered pump is submerged down in the well and is interconnected to a water conduit for delivery water back up to the plumbing of the house. Various types and configurations of such electrical pumps are available. In modern homes, such electrical pumps are used as they provide the convenience of water delivery to the desired location. The common feature of these pumps is that they all required electricity to operate.
Although very convenient, the foregoing electrical pump systems suffer from the disadvantage that they will not operate without electricity, either in the form of electricity from the local utility company or from a back power source, such as a generator. If there is a power failure, the well water pump simply will not operate and the water in the home will be depleted when all of the pipes, expansion tanks and other storage locations are emptied. This is very problematic when a home that does not have a back up generator experiences a power outage because it is very disruptive. Furthermore, even if a home has a backup generator, it will only operate as long as it has enough fuel. Once that fuel is depleted, the electrical water pump will also cease to operate.
In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for an emergency manual pump system that can pump water when no electricity is available to operate an electrical well water pump.
There is a further demand for an emergency manual pump system that can be easily incorporated into an existing well water delivery system and home plumbing.
There is a demand for an emergency manual pump system that does not require a separate dedicated well for pumping when no electricity is available and the electrical well water pump is not operational.